Lejanía
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: ¿Cuándo ha llegado a resultar un amor a distancia? {FF para La actividad de San Valentín: Amores Imposbles del Foro Proyecto 1-8} OS Michael x Mimi.


**Lejanía**

_«—Nos queremos ¿no? ¿Por qué habríamos de dejarlo? La distancia no tiene que ser un obstáculo.»_

Esas palabras, dichas por él mismo, estaban rebotándole en la cabeza desde hace ya unos días. La extrañaba muchísimo, sí, pero las cosas simplemente no eran como antes. Estaba muy frustrado.

Cuando Mimi le dijo que tendría que regresar a Japón su mundo se vino abajo. Habían estado saliendo ya por más de un año y lo último que deseaba era alejarse de ella. Se aferraba tanto que dolía.

Al principio no quiso tomarle mucha importancia. Platicaban todos los días por mensajes de texto porque la diferencia de horarios no les permitían hacerlo en línea. Ella, tan dedicada como siempre, le mandaba también e-mails larguísimos sobre sus nuevos días en Japón.

Estaba feliz por estar en casa de nuevo. Sus amigos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y decía que estaba comiendo todo lo que encontraba frente a ella. Estaba feliz porque ella era feliz.

Acostumbrarse a su ausencia en la escuela fue el primer paso difícil. Ver su asiento siendo ocupado por alguien más, no tener su risa durante los almuerzos y volver a reconectarse con sus amigos que abandonó un poco por pasar tiempo con ella. Desear besarla y que no estuviera con él era una tortura.

El segundo fueron los celos. Hablaba tanto de sus amigos que no podía evitar volverse loco e imaginar mil escenas: Koushiro tutoreandola en matemáticas como en la escena de la película chicas pesadas, Taichi guiñandole cada vez que anotaba un gol en el torneo del fútbol de la escuela, Yamato lanzándole una sonrisa tímida cada vez que tocaba con su banda o Joe deslumbrándola con su porte de doctor.

Era horrible pensar en todo aquello y ella tampoco estaba exenta de los celos. ¡Cuántas discusiones no habían tenido ya! Michael descubrió que Mimi siempre había detestado a un par de amigas suyas y que podía ser bastante paranoica también lo cual había sido toda una sorpresa.

_«—Trata de entenderla. Ambos están resintiendo la distancia.» _le había dicho un amigo suyo en alguna salida de copas. Empezaban a ser más comunes y con un sólo tema a discutir: Mimi.

Otros amigos le insistían que no funcionaba. Qué solo estaba perdiéndose de otras cosas. Qué era imposible tener algo con una diferencia de trece horas. Por supuesto que Mimi estaba recibiendo los mismos consejos al otro lado del Pacífico.

Su comunicación se fue mermando. Empezaban a esconderse cosas, a reprocharse aún más y simplemente dejar de ser aquellos Michael y Mimi, la pareja de envidia.

¿Qué tanto más podía resistir? Deseaba verla y asegurarse de seguir sintiendo lo mismo. Quería seguir haciéndolo pero era tenebroso sentirse tan ajeno a lo que él y ella eran.

}i{

Mimi acababa de salir de la escuela. Levantó la mirada y en la acera de enfrente estaba Yamato Ishida con su nuevo uniforme escolar azul. Estaba guapísimo. Pensó que los rubios habían terminado por ser su debilidad y la imagen sonriente de Michael le sacudió la cabeza.

Ya lo había hablado con Yamato y él estaba dispuesto a esperar que terminasen para iniciar una relación con ella. Claro que eso no impedía esperarla a la salida de la escuela, ir por un helado o a caminar al parque. Cualquiera que preguntase obtendría por respuesta que era una simple salida de amigos.

—Debes hacerlo ya Mimi. Por ambos —Sora, su confidente, le repetía.

La castaña solo asentía sin muchas ganas. La idea de terminar con Michael por medio de un mensaje de texto se le antojaba inconcebible pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

La respuesta vino por parte de su padre. Regresaría a Nueva York a firmar el contrato deventa del apartamento donde había vivido y le pregunto a Mimi si deseaba acompañarlo. Podría ver a Michael después de poco más de un año.

Por supuesto aceptó. Deseaba quedar con un par de amigas y sobre todo terminar el capítulo con Michael de la mejor manera.

Ensayaba por las noches frente a su espejo pues lo último que deseaba era causarle algún daño. Lo quería tanto pero estaba claro que era imposible seguir. Las palabras que le dijo cuando ella le comunicó su regreso

a Japón la encontraron indefensa:

_«—Nos queremos ¿no? ¿Por qué habríamos de dejarlo? La distancia no tiene que ser un obstáculo.»_

Que boba, pensó. La vida no era tan simple como quererse y ya ¿o si? Estaba avergonzada también por cómo había perdido los estribos varias veces, como había desconfiado de él cuando se enteraba que había ido a una fiesta con las arrastradas de Nicole y Jennifer o cómo empezó a esconderle sus salidas cada vez más frecuentes con Yamato.

¡Quién lo diría! Si le hubiesen leído el futuro y le hubiesen dicho que se acabaría enamorando de Yamato se hubiera reído por horas. Eran tan diferentes cuando chicos y lo siguen siendo ahora pero ya no eran esos que se repelaban sino que ahora se compenetraban. Todo lo que Mimi había madurado durante su estancia en Nueva York había encantado a Yamato.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en tierras norteamericanas su estómago estaba encogido por los nervios. Cuando llegaron a su antiguo barrio estaba mareada y cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta de la cafetería quería morirse ahí mismo. Era hora.

No podía mentirse, estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba —por más que Takeru le decía que siempre exageraba. Había crecido un poco más y le notó las ancho de los hombros. Michael le miraba con ojos de añoranza y cuando sus brazos la rodearon quiso echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—Mimi. Te he extrañado tanto —le dijo con voz temblorosa. —Ojalá te pudieras quedar así siempre.

—Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo —contestó sinceramente.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo y se vieron los rostros Mimi estaba segura que Michael la besaría y haría lo posible por no desplomarse allí mismo pero no pasó. Él sólo la miró y luego le tomó la mano para sentarse en el sillón junto a ella.

La atmósfera incómoda no tardó en llegar para desgracia de ambos pues era la confirmación de que ya no tenían nada de qué hablar. Antes de que le llevaran sus bebidas sólo había atinado a hablar del clima y del tráfico que pasaba en la avenida frente al ventanal de la cafetería.

—Escucha —dijo Michael incómodo después de darle un sorbo a su frapuccino. —Creo que debemos de hablar de algo importante.

Mimi se tensó en su lugar.

—No se tú pero yo siento que no estamos funcionando —continuó yendo directo al grano. —Siento que nos estamos haciendo daño, que no somos quienes solíamos ser.

—Yo jamás había sido celosa...

—Yo jamás había sido tan paranoico...

Se formó un silencio entre ambos que fue roto por la repentina risa de Mimi. Michael no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Tienes razón.

Michael se calló. —¿La tengo?

—Sí —dijo mientras se enredaba uno de sus rizos rubio en el dedo. —Nos hemos vuelto un tanto locos.

Michael tragó con dificultad. No estaba seguro de cómo Mimi reaccionaria pero que lo hiciera tan calmo lo puso de nervios. Tal vez si hubiesen tenido alguna confrontación hubiera seguido creyendo que tenían alguna oportunidad.

—No creas que no te quiero, es sólo que...

—¡Yo también te quiero! —y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él se moría de ternura, le acarició el cabello —Si pudieses quedarte, si me dijeras que regresarías estaría dispuesto a soportar aún más.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rozando su pecho.

—No sé si regresaré alguna vez. Además me gusta estar en Japón.

Michael sonrió. Mimi siempre era muy honesta al respecto de lo que deseaba.

—Entiendo.

No se quedaron mucho. Aunque ambos sentían un alivio enorme también tenían el corazón roto y necesitaban espacio para desahogarse. Mimi lloró mucho esa noche mientras Yamato le consolaba por el teléfono y Michael no salió de su habitación por el fin de semana.

Él sabía ahora que, porque se querían, tenían que dejarlo.

* * *

N/a: ¡Holaaaaaaa! Hace muchísimo que no hacia algo para este fandom y me costó horrores volver a conectarme. Ojalá no haya quedado muy forzado. Por supuesto, este fic viene de los hornos que son las actividades del foro Proyecto 1-8 *corazones*

Mi profesora de Español está viéndome feo así que no diré mucho más. ¡Feliz —tarde— San Valentín!


End file.
